Swing Life AwayChapter 1:Arrival
by Shorty911
Summary: Avalon Daughtry and her older brother Chase move to la Push their fathers hometown . After their parents death they're looking for a place to start fresh. Strangely there's someone from Ava's past who she could never forget. Read to find out more.


**Swing Life Away- Chapter 1: Arrival**

**I was leaning my elbow against the door in the passenger seat with my head propped up in my hand, when the rain started pounding against the roof of the car and streaming down the windows. It had been raining lightly for the last half hour, and now it seemed to be dumping buckets from the clouds.**

**I lazily turned to my brother Chase who was in the drivers seat. "So I'm guessing we're in Forks now?" He had said that Forks was the rainiest place in Washington, not that I minded the rain. I sort of liked it. I prefer it to the snow we got for six months straight in Ottawa. **

"**You got it. Welcome to your new home." He grinned while taking his eyes off the road for a moment. I stared back out the window and watched the blurs of green and brown fly past.**

**I thought for a moment. "At least it's got plenty of pretty forests to take pictures of, and I do like the rain, very dreary."**

"**Totally you." He grinned like an idiot trying to hold in laughter. He thought he was really witty sometimes.**

"**Haha" I replied sarcastically, but smiled anyways. It was funny. We were silent for the rest of the drive while I thought about how great it was going to be to photograph here. Of course it would be better if I had a nicer camera, but we couldn't swing it right now. Chase was working really hard after mom and dad died, and he'd spent quite a bit on my little 50 mm alone. **

**Our parents had been gone for five years now. I was eleven and Chase was 16. We stayed with our Aunt until Chase was old enough to become my legal guardian, and he's been taking care of me ever since.**

**We got to La Push around three in the afternoon. You couldn't really tell though without looking at a clock due to the clouds and rain. La Push had a beach which was a big factor for me being okay with living here. There were little houses along the road we drove on. Some were right close to the road while others were farther back and hidden with trees and such.**

**But as far as I could tell they were all fairly small and in not such good shape. They were cute though. I was thinking I'd like a house as pretty as the one we had just passed when we pulled into a driveway smushed between some giant trees. **

**The house was a very light blue with white window sills, tiny as well and smaller than the other houses. I liked it all right though. **

**We parked and got out to check out the place. A walkway lead around the front of the house to the front door. It was white with a rectangular stained glass window along the top.**

**Chase reached for the handle but the door opened from the inside. I saw nothing, until I looked down and saw a russet skinned man with long, thick, black hair and deep wrinkles creasing his face. He smiled sweetly. **

"**Hello there, you must be the Daughtry's, at least I hope so because this is their house and I'm supposed to be showing them around." he chuckled and his face creased even more. Chase was obviously amused, I knew they'd get along. "Billy Black, we spoke on the phone." he said offering his dark hand. **

**Chase grasped the hand firmly. "Nice to finally meet you, I see you've opened up the place. It woulda been kinda hard for us to get in without a key eh Av?…..say hello.." he murmured under his breath.**

**I looked to Chase frostily then turned to Billy. "Hi, I'm Avalon, but most people just call me Ava or Av" Chase looked pleased.**

"**It's good to meet you and I hope you all will be comfortable here. I'll leave you two to get settled in." He tossed the keys to Chase. "And if you need anything there's a list of names and numbers on the fridge." he smiled warmly.**

"**Thank you so much" said Chase nodding "We'll be sure to call if there's any problems"**

"**Don't hesitate." Billy beamed. "You've also been invited to a BBQ at my place around 6, the weathers supposed to have cleared up by then, if you're interested."**

"**That's very kind of you we'll be sure to make it." Chase waved. And Billy wheeled away. Turns out he lived across the street which I hadn't noticed before had a wheel chair ramp. I had to be more observant.**

"**Alright let's go unpack." I said enthusiastically. The inside of the house was very small and would be cramped if it was anyone bigger than me living with Chase. Thank god for short people.**

"**You can get first pick of rooms ok kiddo? There's three….I think. So go on." He cooed with a nudge towards the very narrow and steep staircase. I'd be falling down those very soon. Geesh. **

**Upstairs wasn't anything special and I picked the room with a view of the backyard and forest beyond. The forests here were so green and lush, from all the rain no doubt and they were absolutely gorgeous. I got a few of the boxes from downstairs along with my mattress and bed frame to start getting settled in.**

**My bed frame was a very dark brown, it arched on the headboard and pulled up into two rounded poles. The foot board was the same just smaller. It was gorgeous, I loved it. I spread out my light green with purple flower comforter and matching green embroidered pillow cases.**

**I noticed that the walls had already been painted a deep purple. I figured Chase must have asked for it to be done beforehand. I smiled. He really was like a super brother.**

**I got to work with my book shelves next, and then the music stuff. I couldn't leave this room until my books and music were in their proper places. Curtains were next. The curtain rod with little vine like swirls adorning the ends, and the sheer dark purple curtains made the sunlight look like a fairytale bouncing around what was soon to be a girly, sparkly, pink and purple filled room.**

**I remembered my room at my old house in North Gower with my parents. Until the day the incident occurred. I didn't remember much except that my parents had been attacked. It wasn't something I liked to think about, I just liked to think that they were in a better place now.**

**I missed the room, but I didn't want many reminders of what I used to have. It would smell too familiar. Look too familiar. Some memories were just too painful, I tried to think of only the now.**

**Pretty Good, I thought to myself looking at what I had accomplished. I went downstairs and saw it was a quarter to six, so I went back upstairs to tell Chase we may as well head over to Billy's. **

**Chases room had a view of the street and I could see over into Billy's yard. Thank god there were only a few other people there.**

"**Chase? It's almost six now." I saw he was putting some clothes into his closet. **

"**Alright we'll get going in a minute. I just got to find-" he broke off there and stood looking around the room, with a little frown on his face. When, "MY PHONE! HAHA!……knew I'd find the little devil!" He beamed like a maniac.**

"**Jeez you're almost as bad as me." I chuckled when he retrieved his phone from the pile of clothes he hadn't yet put away. **

**I picked up a gray wool cardigan. "Ummm were you going to wear this?"**

**I was amused. Of course he wasn't going to wear it, but this would remind him of the time he had to wear my clothes to school because he didn't know how to use a dryer properly.**

**He turned a little red. "Oh funny. NOT. It must have accidentally got in my stuff by mistake." he glowered.**

"**Sure Sure" I teased. I threw on the sweater seeing as it was still kind of cold out, and hey it matched my grey tank, ripped jeans, and insanely cute black ankle boots. The purple heart necklace my parents had given me was perfectly placed around my neck where it always stayed as well.**

**He smiled. "Time to go!" He said quickly changing the subject. We headed on over to Billy's then and I tell dang was I nervous. Was anyone even going to like me? Would I fit in?**

**The little back yard had four occupants. Billy, a middle aged woman, a middle aged man and a tall gangly teenage boy. Billy welcomed us.**

"**Hey glad you decided to come." He smiled.**

"**Thanks for inviting us, it was real kind of you." Chase responded.**

"**Take a seat. Chase and Ava this is Charlie, Sue and Seth." He pointed the man, the man and then the teenager.**

**Sue spoke over the sizzling of hamburgers. "Are you finding La Push alright?"**

**I replied. "From what we saw on the drive in it seems beautiful, other than that we haven't seen much."**

"**Ohh well maybe Seth could show you around a bit tomorrow?" She looked to the boy spread out in the lawn chair.**

"**Sure thing mom. I'd love to." He said smiling at me. He sat in the chair next to me. And his mother smiled while Billy raised his eyebrows at Charlie. I gave him a smile, he seemed nice enough. Almost had a puppy's energy about him.**

"**Maybe you two could go down to the beach once you're done touring, that shouldn't take long", Sue laughed, "there isn't that much to see, and if you're at the beach at least we'll know where you are."**

"**Does the beach sound ok?" Seth asked with a smile. "There's also a bonfire later that night if you want to come too?"**

**At least the people were friendly. I could definitely stand to be here. Besides Seth was sort of cute.**

"**Sounds like fun." I beamed. Then I remembered Chase. "OH! Ummm Chase is it ok? If I hang out with Seth tomorrow?"**

**He gave Seth the once over then said. "Yeah it's fine." **

"**Thanks Chase" The adults really couldn't keep quiet for the rest of the BBQ. I got questions about my old schools, and stuff. About what kinda stuff I liked to do. The usual. I was praying they wouldn't ask about my parents. I was twirling my opal ring on my right hand vigorously.**

"**I think they have a bunch of clubs for that kind of stuff at La Push High. I'm pretty sure there's a dance class too. I can go with you Monday morning to register if you like?" Seth asked while Billy, Charlie, Sue and Chase talked fishing.**

"**Really?! That's so cool. Now I won't have to worry about finding a class in Port Angeles." Awesome. I was so worried I wouldn't be able to do any of the stuff I did at my school in Ottawa, this being such a small town and all. My dad had always talked about it being in the middle of no where. And how simple and old fashioned it was. I'm sure he'd be surprised that his hometown and high school had changed more than he thought. That was part of the reason we moved here.**

**Chase thought it would be nice to get back to where we came from, even though we'd never been there ourselves. I'd been sceptical. Leaving all my friends didn't sound so fun at the time, but after what had happened everyone treated me differently. I didn't like it at all. Even my "best friend" had gotten weird. So needless to say La Push was really starting to grow on me.**

"**Well Av, I think it's time to get some shut eye." Chase said standing up. **

"**Awww do we have to??" I said this threw have closed eyelids. I was hoping Chase wouldn't notice. I was having fun talking to Seth.**

"**You can barely keep your eyes open." He chuckled. "C'mon"**

"**Fiiine…..Bye Guys", I mumbled dragging myself to my feet.**

"**See ya Ava. Remember I'll come by and pick you up for the beach tomorrow at 10." I nodded, and magaed a weak smile. Man was I tired. Must have been all the driving and then fresh air.**

"**I'll be up….maybe. Bye Billy, Charlie, and thanks for the food Sue." I called.**

"**Night Hun" Sue called back.**

**Once I crawled into bed I was out like a light.**

***THE END***

**Chapter 2 coming soon! I hope! :P Check out Avalon's outfit on polyvore…….hipswithswagger…….that's my username. Cool eh? Anyways Toodles! 3..LOVE.**


End file.
